As a participant sport, golf has experienced a tremendous growth in recent years, as evidenced by the great increase in the number of golf courses and the crowded conditions as soon as a new course is ready for play.
Numerous instruction books are now available on the subject of golfing, and a variety of devices are available or have been proposed as training aids for the amateur golfer that seeks to improve his game. Many of these training aids are of the type that, in various ways, attach to some portion of the golfer's anatomy for the purpose of constraining the golfer's movements in such a way that he develops proper form in his stance and/or swing and eliminates bad habits, such as swaying, looking up, back-swinging too far, failing to flex his knees and shift weight, etc.
Whether a particular golfer needs professional lessons, reference to books or use of training aids depends to a large extent upon his own ability to apply what he has learned and his state of development.
While many of the available or proposed training aids may accomplish their intended purposes, there still appears to be a need for a very simple, convenient, safe, inexpensive and light-weight device that is not limited to use in off-the-course practice but is adapted for convenient use during on-the-course golfing so that the golfer can experiment and observe the results of use of the device.
Further, there is a need for such a device that aids in training the golfer to properly space his feet, to flex his knees and to shift his weight properly on the back and down swings.
Additionally, there is a need for such a device that may be easily adjusted to not only accommodate the physical configuration of any particular golfer (height, length of legs, most comfortable and stable stance, etc.), but to also quickly and easily accommodate the proper foot spacing in relationship to the particular golf club (woods to high-numbered irons) being employed by a particular golfer at the time the device is being used.